During a surgical procedure, it may be appropriate to prevent trauma to the patient and to attempt to reduce damage to tissue surrounding a surgical site. Surgeons, therefore, may make appropriately sized incisions when performing a surgical procedure. A surgeon performing surgery may further prefer a clear and/or stabilized view of the operating field. Retractors may be used during surgery to open an incision and provide a view of the field of the operation.